Maki Oze
is a Second Generation Fire Officer of Tokyo's 8th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Maki is a young girl of average height with long, straight black hair and purple eyes.Chapter 09, page 3 Her bangs hang just above her eyebrows. She is seen wearing bunker gear, which consists of a black, sleeveless top and long dark pants, buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses the middle part that's strapped to her shoulders. They are also topped by a protective outer jacket and trousers. Maki was also seen wearing a grey-coloured jumpsuit. When she attended the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, Maki was seen wearing a black jacket and skirt, with a white belt, black shoes and a band with the number 8 on it. Personality Despite Maki's cool and attractive exterior, she is a hopeless romantic inside. This was proven when she asked Iris, with whom she has a sisterly relationship, how it felt when Shinra carried her like a bride, saving her from danger in the process.Chapter 00, page 38 Maki is also very courteous to her fellow team-mates and to people she meets for the first time. She respects Takehisa a lot, due to him being the Company Commander of the brigade and they are both former soldiers. Though a kind-hearted person, she has the exterior of a capable fighter, easily defeating both Shinra and Arthur, who are both Third Generations, without hesitation, in a fight.Chapter 02, page 25 Maki also likes using her ability for fun, as she enjoys creating fire creatures.Chapter 02, page 7 At times when fellow Officers have teased Maki by calling her names, she mistakenly but occurringly hears people call her a gorilla, which she gets furious about. Abilities Maki is a Second Generation, who has adapted to the phenomenon and was granted the ability to manipulate and control flames. She was noted to be exceptionally skilled several times, and was characterized as a by Takehisa. Maki can also handle herself against two Third Generations, being able to extinguish and absorb their generated flames into a giant fireball. She is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as evident with her being able to easily disarm Arthur, even though he was wielding a sword at the time. Maki's abilities provide solid defence for her entire team, as she can reflect incoming fire attacks and use an opponent's flames against them. Background During her time in the army, Maki decided that she would rather save people than fight against them, so against her father's wishes, left and joined the Special Fire Brigade.Chapter 15, page 9 Plot Introduction arc Maki, alongside the rest of the 8th Special Fire Brigade, arrives to save the train station from a Flame Human, where she helps Akitaru face the threat by putting out a fireball, launched by the enemy. Later, at the 8th Special Fire Fighting Church, she takes a shower with Iris, where she asks how was it when Shinra carried the girl like a bride. In the meeting room, she is present when Akitaru delivers a speech on the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Later that night, Maki notifies Shinra about an incident in a factory and tells him to get ready, taking him to the brigade's Special Armoured Fire Engine. When the brigade arrives, Maki manipulates the flames out of the team's way. She later helps Akitaru fight the threat, by keeping the flames at bay, so he wouldn't get burned. After the mission, she was happy to see Shinra with a happy smile. On the roof, Maki displays her abilities to Iris by creating a fireball, but the conversation between the two is cut short when a fight between Arthur and Shinra breaks out in front of them. The former unsheathes his blade-less sword, which makes Maki question his choice of weapon, but the girl's attention is diverted when Arthur suggests the two girls being princesses. When Takehisa arrives to see who's behind all the ruckus, he pours a glass of water on Maki's fireball and scolds her for playing with fire, making her upset. Takehisa then orders the girl to fight both Shinra and Arthur. Maki uses her abilities to put out the flames on Shinra's feet, easily defeating him, however, she fails to do so with Arthur's Excalibur. She resorts to using her martial arts skills and kicks the boy with her knee, straight at his face, which forces Arthur to insult Maki. In a fit of rage, Maki creates a huge fireball out of the flames of both Arthur's sword and Shinra's feet, ending the battle in her victory. Afterwards, much to the girl's dismay, Takehisa extinguishes the fireball creature. When a Flame Human is spotted in the Iriya District, Maki gathers up her team-mates and moves out, where she looks upon a gigantic flame, coming from Mikako's apartment, and informs her allies that the fire is not her doing, much to the confusion of others. The entire brigade then storms the building, where they spot the Flame Human. When Arthur impales the man with his weapon, the ceiling starts to collapse, but the team manages to escape. During Arthur and Shinra's participation in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, Maki accompanies the two Fire Officers, where she sees 119 and gets fascinated by the mascots. When Arthur falls to his death, Maki, alongside her team-mates, softens his fall with a blanket. The following day, Maki tells Arthur and Shinra to go and rescue a dog stuck in a tree, per request. She later informs Akitaru that a Flame Human has appeared at the courthouse. Moving out with the remainder of her brigade to dispose of the threat, she apologises to Shinra and Arthur for being the one responsible for getting the two scolded by Takehisa. Arriving at the courthouse, she saves an innocent girl from Setsuo's flames and returns his attack in the form of Pusupusu Comet☆, but to no avail. VS 5th Special Fire Brigade arc When the 8th Brigade catches up to Shinra, who went ahead after Setsuo fled from the scene, Maki and the rest find themselves in a confrontation against the 5th Special Fire Brigade. Tōru from the 5th Brigade mocks Akitaru for not having fire manipulation abilities, Maki stops Shinra and Arthur from attacking him, but heads in herself to deliver a corkscrew punch to the brigadier's gut, earning a praise from Takehisa. As the 8th compose themselves, they look pridefully toward the 5th, causing tension between the two. The 5th retreat and the next day, a meeting is held by Takehisa at the church, explaining how it is likely they'll be confronting people with special abilities from now on and to keep aware of things. They go to the roof, and Maki begins training along with Shinra and Arthur. After sparring with Arthur, and easily defeating him while giving guidance, she wishes to fight Shinra, though he had already left. At night, Maki visits the boys' dorm to tell them that Iris has gone missing, in the process though accidentally overhearing them talking about her, calling her an ogress, to which Maki retaliates and throws them both to the ground. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:Second Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade